The present invention relates generally to the field of implanted medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to the detection of pacing stimulus artifacts from implanted electronic pacemakers.
Detection of pacing stimulus artifacts from implanted electronic pacemakers in the body surface electrocardiogram (ECG) is sometimes difficult due to sophisticated and more evolved generations of implanted devices that stimulate the heart muscle. In addition, artifacts in the body surface ECG have gotten smaller and/or more complicated in shape and sequence. Further, pacemakers and cardio defibrillators emit their own diagnostic signals which can sometimes confuse circuits.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved detection of pacing stimulus artifacts from implanted pacemakers. Further, there exists a need for improved detection/recognition of small pacer stimuli and improved rejection of large pacer stimuli to increase reliability of the critical functions of cardiac monitors and electrocardiographs. Further, there exists a need for the detection of artifacts regardless of which manufacturer has made the implanted pacer and regardless of which version of firmware or communications protocol is in the pacer.